Com os Olhos de um Artista
by Mrs. Loockers
Summary: A necessidade de apreciar a cor perolada estava a virar uma fixação que me corroia... One-Shot DeidaHina de Ano Novo


**Fic:**

**Com os Olhos de um Artista**

**31 de Dezembro – 19:40**

Cheguei ao meu prédio após um dia calmo no trabalho. O que era raro, visto que aquele lugar era um pandemônio em dias normais.

Eu não considerava o dia de hoje anormal, mas véspera de ano novo não é o que se chama de 'normal' para a maioria das pessoas.

Desci do meu carro e levei comigo algumas sacolas. Itachi chegaria mais tarde para nossa comemoração de ano novo. Resolvemos que meu apartamento serviria de cede para nossa degustação de champanhe e troca de conversas. Além da queima de fogos, mas isso nós deixaríamos para os outros. Seriamos apenas meros expectadores, visto que da última vez resolvemos soltar nossos próprios fogos e o resultado foi catastrófico...

Talvez eu fosse exatamente o que o Itachi diz: um pessimista com tendência a crer que um dia algo de bom aconteça e mude meu ponto de vista sobre o mundo... Ah, e claro! Um loiro que faz sucesso com as garotas apesar de nem sequer tentar.

Cheguei ao elevador e subi até meu andar, carregando comigo o peso de várias sacolas cheias de comida. Bendito fosse o inventor de tal máquina eficaz! Larguei-as no chão enquanto acompanhava em que andar eu estava pelo marcador sobre a porta. O prédio estava muito vazio, uma vez que eu morava na cobertura e fui até lá sem parar em nenhum andar antes. Mesmo os dias tediosos têm seu lado bom, eu admitia.

O elevador parou finalmente no meu andar e eu novamente carreguei as sacolas em direção à porta. _Novamente_ eu larguei-as no chão e procurei a chave em meus bolsos. Como não havia pressa, fiz o processo relativamente devagar, pegando _novamente _as sacolas e lavando-as à cozinha sem me preocupar com a porta aberta. Larguei as compras sobre o balcão e voltei para porta.

Tamanha foi minha surpresa ao encontrar uma garota que não parecia ter mais de vinte e cinco anos à minha porta. Ela tinha madeixas negro-azuladas e os olhos de uma exótica cor perolada. No instante em que a vi pude ver essa imagem em um dos quadros da galeria onde eu trabalhava. O casaco de lã branco e o jeans com aspecto envelhecido combinavam perfeitamente com seu rosto. E era essa parte que compunha a obra de arte da tela que eu gravei em minha mente: o semblante sereno e o leve tom avermelhado de suas bochechas.

Por mais envelhecido que o visual parecesse, o All Star branco que a mesma usava dava um ar jovial a ela, juntamente ao rosto de criança. O corpo, apesar de coberto pelas roupas grossas, era visivelmente contraditório ao seu restante. Ele mostrava que ela era uma mulher.

Ela ainda não parecia ter percebido minha presença, então tratei de me aproximar e chamar sua atenção com um pigarro. Ela se assustou e olhou-me com olhos abertos. Ah! Como aqueles olhos me fascinaram...

-D-desculpe-me... E-eu s-sou Hyuuga Hinata, sua vizinha do décimo andar. – Eu não sabia que tinha uma vizinha como essa. Na verdade, nunca participei ativamente da vida desse prédio. Só passava por aqui para dormir e comer algo...

Ela parecia esperar uma resposta. E eu, tolo, continuava a admirá-la. Quando seu semblante mudou de tímido para curioso eu resolvi que já a havia feito esperar o suficiente.

- Deidara, é um prazer. – Eu peguei sua mão e beijei-lhe a palma. Muitas mulheres achavam isso estranho, mas fui educado por uma feminista e sempre andei cercado por mulheres. O cavalheirismo era vivo dentro de mim...

O tom de suas bochechas foi de rosado a vermelho escarlate em questão de segundos. Apesar disso, ela não parecia atordoada com isso como a maioria. O gesto parecia ter agradado a bela obra de arte de nome Hinata. Eu voltei a encará-la e pela primeira vez tive seus olhos pousados sobre os meus. Mas isso não durou muito tempo, visto que ela desviou os olhos após alguns segundos... Não é verdade que o que é bom dura pouco?

- Em que posso ser útil? – O silêncio me desgastava. Eu tinha a necessidade de ter meus ouvidos em constante atividade, caso contrário minha boca assumia o controle e eu perdia horas falando bobagens.

Ela pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos se devia ou não falar, mas resolveu por dizer-me de uma vez.

- E-eu gostaria de saber s-se o senhor poderia me emprestar um abridor de g-garrafas? – Eu olhei-a sem realmente acreditar que ela havia subido aqui para me pedir tal coisa, mas ela pareceu ler meus pensamentos e tratou de se explicar. – É que eu e meus amigos resolvemos fazer uma festa de ano novo, mas eu não encontrei meu abridor de garrafas, daí eu me lembrei que havia emprestado para meu vizinho da frente, mas ele não me devolveu e foi viajar. Então eu saí como louca atrás de qualquer alma viva nesse prédio, mas parece que só restamos nós dois aqui no dia de hoje. Será que o Senhor poderia me emprestar?

Ela finalmente parou de falar e respirou fundo, recuperando o fôlego que (por milagre) havia agüentado até o fim do seu discurso. Agora eu estava ainda mais impressionado. Ela começou a conversa como uma garota tímida, que cora e gagueja e segundos depois se transforma na garota que fala pelos cotovelos e não gagueja. Estranho...

Ela continuava a me encara e eu aqui, feito um garotinho de quinze anos impressionado pela beleza de uma mulher! De repente ela se virou e andou até o elevador. Ela não podia realmente estar indo embora! Mas estava. Então eu finalmente me recuperei e disse em alto e bom som, com toda maturidade que meus trinta anos permitiam.

- Pra início de conversa, senhor coisa nenhuma. Não sou tão mais velho que você... – Isso pareceu chamar sua atenção. Ela se virou e encarou meu típico sorriso de canto. Não sei se foi o sorriso ou o tom quase grosseiro de minha voz, mas ela voltou.

E ela parecia furiosa. Pisando duro, ela parou em frete a mim e então a diferença de altura pesou. Ela era mínima... Olhei pra baixo e vi que ela subiu na ponta dos pés pra chegar seus olhos à altura do meu rosto. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas, mas em sua face não soava como algo perigoso. Era mais como uma criança a fazer pirraça...

- O se... Você poderia me emprestar o abridor ou não? – Mesmo sua voz não soava autoritária. Mas eu percebia sua tentativa em parecer intimidadora... Era engraçado, mas ao mesmo tempo fofo.

Eu respondi sem qualquer pressa, o que pareceu irritá-la.

- Sim, eu tenho. Entre, eu vou até a cozinha pegá-lo. – Então eu abri espaço para que ela entrasse pela porta e ela, ainda de nariz empinado, engoliu o orgulho e entrou. Eu apontei-lhe o sofá e ela andou em direção a ele, sentando-se. Eu me permiti um sorriso maior quando ela viu a estante com os meus prêmios e pareceu admirada.

Segui para cozinha deixando-a sozinha com meus móveis. Procurei pelo abridor em todos os locais para finalmente encontrá-lo sobre o balcão. Abri uma de minhas garrafas de vinho e servi duas taças. Eu não deixaria que ela saísse assim tão facilmente.

Voltando à sala pude vê-la admirara uma das telas de meu arsenal. Na verdade ela admirava a única que era de minha autoria. O quadro trazia em si uma memória das mais dolorosas em minha mente. A mulher de cabelos curtos e negros tais quais seus olhos usava o vestido branco que eu mais gostava. Ele modelava seu corpo como nenhum outro de sua enorme coleção...

Mas por trás de toda beleza havia a cena que tornava tal tela presente em todos os pesadelos que me tiravam o sono pela noite. Eu usara cores escuras em seu fundo, pintando o carro prateado, se bem me lembro, vindo em sua direção. Os faróis acesos iluminavam sua silhueta...

Nesse instante eu resolvi interromper meus pensamentos. O filme se repetia em minha mente cada vez que olhava para o quadro. A seqüência de imagens, que iam de felicidade a lagrimas no instante em que eu me via no hospital com seu corpo pálido em minhas mãos...

Então eu olhei novamente para minha vizinha. Ela admirava a peça com olhos de artista. Então eu vi seus dedos irem de encontro à imagem... Curioso, deixei que ela continuasse. Enquanto tomei um gole da taça em minhas mãos eu vi seus dedos a sentir a delicadeza da tinta, contornando os traços do rosto da mulher na tela como numa carícia muda... Em seus olhos havia uma imensidão de sentimentos que eu não conseguia acompanhar. A cor de seus olhos me fascinava tal como sua presença, preenchendo um espaço há muito vazio em mim.

Finalmente resolvi chamar sua atenção. Aproximei-me a passos duros, mas nem isso pareceu acordá-la do transe em que se encontrava.

- Vejo que tem bom gosto... – Qual o problema em admitir que a tela houvesse sido bem pintada? Modéstia não é uma de minhas qualidades...

Eu vi o susto em seus olhos e seus dedos se afastaram com incrível destreza da tela. Ela abaixou seu olhar cobrindo o rosto bonito com as longas madeixas negro-azuladas. Mesmo assim ainda pude notar o rubor que coloria suas bochechas.

- D-desculpe... – Eu abri um sorriso de canto em meus lábios e estendi a taça intocada em minha outra mão. Ela levantou seus olhos e eu tive o prazer de tê-los sobre os meus por mais alguns instantes. Ainda um pouco envergonha da ela murmurou num tom muito baixo para ouvidos pouco apurados. – Eu não bebo.

Algo com o qual eu não contava... Esse pequeno detalhe não passou pela minha cabeça enquanto bolava o plano 'infalível' para desfrutar de sua presença por mais tempo. Para o prazer de meus ouvidos ela voltou a falar dessa vez num tom pouco mais alto.

- É uma bela pintura...

Ah, claro. Por míseros segundos cheguei a me esquecer da fatídica tela em minha parede... Foram momentos agradáveis, visto que quase nunca me esqueço dela.

- Obrigado. – Acho que exagerei no tom melancólico/sedutor. Ela desviou sua atenção novamente ao quadro e voltou a ter nos olhos a alma de artista. Uma vez disseram-me que 'os olhos são a janela para a alma', nunca acreditei. Até agora...

- Sabe o nome do pintor? Ele não parece ter assinado... – Ela estava interessada em arte. Isso era um bom sinal...

- Ele assinou no verso da tela. Lá poderá ver em letras cursivas o nome '_Deidara_'... – Ela se virou chocada e um pouco envergonhada. Então eu tive aquilo que chamam de _déjà vu_.

Há três anos essa mesma cena aconteceu. A semelhança era enorme... Mas no lugar daquela tela havia outra. A antiga não me trazia lembranças infelizes como essa, e sim o lugar que eu idealizei como meu 'Recanto Feliz'. Os olhos tinham a mesma surpresa e no corpo as mesmas roupas de inverno... E finalmente eu vi como as duas eram parecidas.

Não fisicamente, mas dentro de si. E essa semelhança começou a restaurar a dor a muito adormecida dentro de mim... Tirando-me dos meus devaneios, sua voz soou como a salvação.

- É um belo quadro. Deve se orgulhar dele...

- Sim, eu gosto dele. – Eu não gostava, mas por que atormentar a mente da garota com minhas lamúrias melancólicas num dia de renovação? Começar um ano com tristezas não costuma trazer sorte...

Depositei as taças sobre uma mesa no centro da sala. Itachi não se importaria em tomar o conteúdo dela mais tarde...

Eu comecei a me aproximar, mas isso não pareceu desagradá-la. Ela continuou parada e apenas voltou a olhar para tela na parede. Devia mesmo ter gostado...

Ao chegar ao seu lado eu tive vontade de deslizar meus dedos sobre sua pele exatamente como fazia com a tela, sentindo sua textura apenas para comprovar se ela era tão macia quanto parecia.

Resolvi me esquecer por um momento as semelhanças entre esses dois acontecimentos e tive o impulso de fazer algo que me pareceu propício da última vez mas eu resisti. Pareceu-me tão certo e tão errado que algo dentro de mim se aqueceu...

Toquei seu rosto. Com as costas da mão, alisei a bochecha comprovando o quão certo eu estava em relação à textura de sua pele. Mas o toque não veio seguido de repulsa como eu temia. Eu apenas vi seus olhos serem fechados privando-me de tal beleza e sua mão desprendeu-se da pintura para vir de encontro à minha.

Num gesto ágil e delicado seu corpo virou-se em minha direção e eu vi em seu rosto como você queria que eu continuasse. Eu não desobedeceria aquele pedido silencioso. Fechei meus olhos, ainda um pouco receoso, e vagarosamente aproximei meu rosto do seu sempre mirando suas pálpebras fechadas na esperança de poder encarar seus olhos novamente. A necessidade de apreciar a cor perolada estava a virar uma fixação que me corroia...

Eu então desci um pouco meu olhar e encontrei seus lábios entreabertos, à espera da consumação do ato. Os lábios cheios pareciam ter sido desenhados por Da Vinci, tamanha sua perfeição.

Mas Hinata não parecia gostar da minha lentidão para com as coisas e tratou de apressar o que acontecia. Depositou seus lábios sobre os meus e novamente eu comprovei a maciez que ela possuía. Fechei meus olhos, exatamente como ela e deixei que aquilo que estava a aquecer meu interior comandasse a partir de agora.

O simples toque de lábios não pareceu ser suficiente para esse meu lado que despertou em mim a vontade de sentir ainda mais sua maciez. Como? _Ele_ acabara de aproveitar a brecha entre seus lábios e adentrou por sua boca, como um animal faminto. Começava a gostar _dele_...

Pude sentir mais ainda sua maciez, mas dessa vez ela vinha acompanhada pelo seu gosto. Algo como chocolate e morangos... Não sou um grande apreciador de doces, mas passaria a ser a partir de agora. Você novamente me surpreendeu ao depositar a mão livre em meu pescoço e aproximar ainda mais nossos rostos, aprofundando o beijo. Eu deslizei as minhas pelo seu corpo, acompanhando a forma da cintura fina, onde apertei com certa força e deixei-as pousar por ali, em suas costas.

O ar nos faltou, mas só tivemos míseros segundos para retomá-lo, uma vez que ao olhar em seus olhos _ele_ avançou novamente sobre a sua forma. Senti o leve arrepio de sua pele ao encontrar-se com a parede fria em suas costas. Minha boca desceu para seu pescoço e eu ouvi um primeiro gemido sair de sua boca.

Abri meus olhos e levantei meu rosto, encarando o seu. Tive novamente as pérolas sobre meus olhos devido à interrupção. Com uma das mãos eu levantei seu queixo para que me encarasse. Havia um tom avermelhado em suas bochechas e sua respiração era ofegante. Mesmo assim eu pude notar a confusão presente em seus olhos. Eles eram tão claros quanto sua cor...

- O que foi? – Como já me era claro, sua voz também apresentava confusão. Eu sorri e respondi já no comando novamente.

- Queria gravar essa imagem... – Ela sorriu sem graça, abaixando os olhos. Não, não, não! Eu queria tê-los somente para mim... Pressionei levemente seu queixo e você levantou novamente os olhos. – Nunca feche seus olhos.

Sem esperar qualquer resposta eu deixei-_o _tomar o controle sobre mim e sem pudor atacá-la com a agilidade que _nós_ necessitávamos... Outra batalha foi travada dentro de nossas bocas dessa vez um pouco mais ousada. Deixei que minhas mãos agissem por si só e elas adentraram por sua blusa acariciando seu corpo, o que lhe provocava arrepios ao ter o vento gelado a entrar por sob o tecido grosso.

Não sei quanto tempo levou até eu escutar um pigarro vindo da porta. Antes de me virar para encarar o culpado pela interrupção (que eu tinha uma leve idéia de quem seria) eu tive a preocupação de ver seu rosto. A costumeira cor rosada agora era vermelho escarlate e a franja cobria todo restante do seu rosto.

Finalmente me virei para porta e encontrei lá Itachi, recostado sobre a mesma. Eu devia parecer muito descabelado ou muito engraçado visto que ele tinha nos lábios o sorriso debochado que tanto me irritava. Antes que eu pudesse dar-lhe os devidos conselhos sobre como entrar na casa de alguém sem bater à porta Hinata saiu correndo e aquele cretino acompanhava cada movimento, o que eu percebi aumentar seu desconforto.

- O-obrigada D-deidara. F-feliz a-ano n-novo... – E então ela saiu pela porta sem qualquer explicação. Eu acompanhei sua ida até o elevador do outro lado do corredor e o modo como ela evitou encarar qualquer coisa que não fosse o chão. Quando eu já me conformava com a perda eu tive meu vício alimentado ao vê-la levantar os olhos uma última vez antes da porta de aço ser totalmente fechada e ela voltar ao seu andar.

Itachi entrou pela porta e o sorriso em seu rosto não havia sumido. Como eu queria matá-lo... Eu abri minha boca, mas antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa sobre as devidas maneiras de se bater a uma porta ele se apressou.

- Você deixou a porta aberta...

E então eu me lembrei que fui à cozinha, mas não havia tido o cuidado de manter minha privacidade dentro de casa fechando a porta depois que Hinata passou.

- E não pense que eu quis atrapalhar. Fiquei aqui por muito tempo... Mas você estava tão entretido que nem sequer percebeu. – Ele entrou e dessa vez fechou a porta, lançando-me o olhar de um professor a um aluno. Ignorei-o como já estava acostumado a fazer... – A propósito, quem era a garota?

- Hyuuga Hinata, vizinha do décimo andar. – Não era muito, mas era o que eu sabia sobre ela. Além da incrível beleza e o restante que havia experimentado... Mas Itachi não precisava saber mais que isso.

Ele parecia boquiaberto e eu não entendia. Meu olhar deve ter falado por mim já que tive a resposta segundos depois.

- Hyuuga Hinata? Aquela era mesmo Hyuuga Hinata, autora de diversas obras e dona de uma das maiores galerias do país?

Então tudo fez sentido. O modo como ela olhava para as pinturas, pelo ao menos, fez. Como eu pude ser ignorante a ponto de não ligar o nome à pessoa? Acho que simplesmente me deixei cegar pela sua incrível beleza e esqueci-me do mundo...

Itachi notou meu olhar perdido e acomodou-se de maneira possessiva do sofá dizendo:

- Não se preocupe... Se eu estivesse fazendo o que você estava com _ela_, também não teria muito tempo e pensar. E, por curiosidade, o que _exatamente_ se passou aqui?

Eu peguei a almofada mais próxima de mim e joguei com certa força sobre ele, mas eu já sabia que ele desviaria. Eu não contava com o próximo comentário...

- Você vai começar o ano muito bem, pelo visto. Acabou de dar um trato numa das pintoras mais famosas do Japão e agora vai desfrutar da minha ilustre presença. Você é um cara de sorte Deidara, muita sorte...

- Idiota... – E taquei outra almofada, mas essa acertou em cheio.

Dei-me conta de um detalhe e conferi a mesa de centro. Sobre ela estavam as duas taças de vinho e o abridor de garrafas o qual Hinata veio buscar. Sorri de canto e peguei-o em minhas mãos e encarei o relógio.

21:50

Corri pelo corredor e cheguei ao elevador ignorando os gritos de Itachi.

- Aonde você vai? – Ele chegou à porta e eu sorri.

- Como se você não soubesse... – O elevador se abriu e eu entrei apressado. Apertei o botão que levava ao 10° andar e a última coisa que vi foi o sorriso de Itachi antes da porta se fechar.

Eu acompanhava a descida do elevador ansioso. Finalmente eu senti a leve batida e vi as portas se abrirem. Qual dos dois apartamentos agora?

Fácil. O da direita tinha em sua porta em letras grande e douradas, numa letra que só um verdadeiro artista tinha:

_Hyuuga Hinata_

Toquei a campainha e esperei que ela aparecesse à porta batendo os pés no chão, impaciente. Finalmente uma brecha se abriu e eu vi seu rosto novamente.

- Acho que esqueceu algo... – Eu sorria largamente e em seu rosto havia o mesmo sorriso, mas também certa surpresa. O sorriso apenas se alargou quando eu mostrei o pequeno abridor de garrafas em minhas mãos.

Você me encarou com seus lindos olhos de artista e eu já sabia qual seria minha próxima tela. Então senti novamente seus lábios pousarem sobre os meus e senti que aquele seria um ótimo ano...

_...Fim...

* * *

_

**Hey Loves! *_***

**Finalmente saiu o DeidaHina que eu queria aproveitando para relacionar ao tema 'Ano Novo'... Eu decidi inovar nessas férias e escrever sobre uns casais novos pra mim e espero que estejam gostando! ^^**

**Quero desejar a todos um 2010 incrível e cheio de novas idéias! Aproveitando para agradecer à todos que acompanharam minhas fics nesse ano e saibam que estão todos dentro do meu coração...!**

**Bom, é isso...**

**Beijos e um 2010 repleto de alegria a todos,**

**Mrs. Loockers.**


End file.
